Security Officer (Marathon)
Character Synopsis The Security Officer is the playable character and protagonist of the three Marathon games, he is a cyborg or Battleroig, designed for combat and ready for any kind of action. He was sent to the Marathon spaceship to take care of the Phfor invasion, that ended him involved into a bigger scheme thanks to one of the A.Is of the ship, Durandal. A two-meter tall cyborg sporting green vacuum-enabled battle armor, the character portrayed by the player is known throughout the Marathon series only as the Security Officer, the Cyborg, or the Marine. His superhuman prowess originates from his transformation into a MJOLNIR battleroid centuries before, but despite having undergone this process, he looks quite normal among other humans. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B physically, up to 9-A with weapons. 4-C with Technology. Low 2-C via time paradoxes | Likely Low 2-C Verse: Marathon Name: Security Officer, Marathon Guy, Destiny Gender: Male Age: Unknown, implied to be way older than he looks (His original self ended up dead and his body was used to make the current Security Officer) | Same | Billions of years old (He survived the Big Crunch) Classification: Possibly a former Human raised on Mars, currently a Cyborg/Battleroig | Same | Embodiment of destiny on a quantum level Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sharpshooting, Weapon Mastery (Pistols, machine guns, explosives), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Time Travel and the ability to cause paradoxes | Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 8), ETC. Destructive Ability: Wall Level physically (Can kill low level Phfor with one hit, said Phfor can take falls from hundreds of feet and not suffer any damage), up to Room Level with weapons (Can kill Phfor who can tank room-wide explosions and can tank fire from heavy machines which can shoot out entire rooms), higher with Fusion Pistol (It is powered by fusion energy, it means that it combines atoms and releases energy of an unknown yield). Star Level via Technology (Has access to the Trih Xeem which can move and cause stats to explode). Universe Level+ via time paradoxes (Can cause paradoxes within the timestream to make Timelines cease to exist) | Universe Level+ (Became the universal embodiment of Destiny itself on a Quantum Scale, Is stated to have the ability to manipulate, create and destroy the entire universe. Completely tanked the Big Crunch and Big Freeze with ease) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge Gunfire at point-blank range and can dodge rapid fire from machine guns) | Omnipresent (His existence is tied to the universe itself on a Quantum Scale and exists as a Universal embodiment of Destiny) Lifting Ability: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Ability: Wall Class (Can kill low-level Phfor with one hit, dented a control panel by accident and ripped off seatbelts designed to make the user survive collisions that the shuttle could suffer) | Universal+ Durability: Room Level (Can take rockets and a fall so big that it reduced humans beings to paste) | Same, but he became immune to time paradoxes thanks to his Jjaro Implants | Universe Level+ (Lived through both The Big Freeze and The Big Crunch as if nothing happened) Stamina: Unlimited (He can’t get tired, he doesn’t need to eat or drink anything) | Unlimited Range: Standard Melee Range normally, several meters with weapons | Same, Universal+ via time paradoxes | Universal+ Intelligence: Average (He managed to get rid of the Phfor on the Marathon ship, fought his way through the spaceships dodging and fixing several hazards) | High (Has billions of years worth of knowledge after having survived the Big Freeze and Big Crunch) Weaknesses: Violent (Can’t control his anger and he is described by the game as a soldier that enjoys killing), he still needs air since he can only survive 10 minutes in vacuum | Nothing notable Versions: Security Officer | Destiny Itself Other Attributes List of Equipment: Pistols, assault rifles, a Fusion Pistol, rocket launcher, a flamethrower, a shotgun, an SMG, a plasma gun, Jjaro Implants that allows him to time travel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marathon Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Abstract Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Super Soliders Category:Weapons Master Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2